Photographs
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Sam has something to say to Danny. But Danny beats her to it in a way she never imagined. DXS, fluffy, too fluffy Songfic, oneshot


A/N: Okay, so, this is not exactly a new one-shot, song-fic. It's actually a translation of my other fic 'Fotografia' since I know many people can't read Spanish. Well, here goes!**

* * *

**

**Photographs

* * *

**

**5S5S5S5S5S5S5**

**Everytime I leave I take beside me  
Your photographs so I can see them every time  
That your absence eats away at my heart  
And I have no other remedy than to love you**

**5S5S5S5S5S5S5**

"Hey, Tucker! Wait for me, will you?"

Tucker turned around and noticed that his good friend Danny Fenton was running towards him.

"Danny," he greeted. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you? Sam already left! She looked really mad, man."

"What? I thought we were going to the NastyBurger after school!" Danny exclaimed. He didn't understand. Sam had been pretty happy and enthusiastic - well, as much as she usually showed it - that morning. Why was she so mad now?

"She told me to tell you that she wanted to tell you something important. She didn't want to tell me what it was though. But you could tell it was important, man," Tucker replied. "Look, why don't you just call her? I have a feeling you also want to tell her something important."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! How much longer are you going to wait until you finally tell her how much you care? I think that's what she wanted to tell _you_." Tucker looked perfectly serious as he spoke. Danny had no reason to not believe him because of that.

"I really don't think that's what she wanted to tell me. Sam doesn't see me that way, Tuck. You know it just as well as I do. I bet she wouldn't even care if I told her," Danny said. "But I do think I'll call when I get home. Thanks, Tuck, I'll see you later." With that said, Danny waved and walked off. Tucker waved shortly and shook his head at the boy.

**_5S5S5S5S5S5S5 _**

And I can see you in the distance  
When I sit and look at your photographs  
And see your eyes in the stars above  
When I sit and look at your photographs  
And every time I try to find you, you leave  
And every time that I try to call you, you're gone  
And that's why I've got to admit that you're only in my photographs

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

That same day, Danny rushed to his house and quickly made his way to his room. He left his backpack on the floor and grabbed hold of the phone, dialing in Sam's phone number. It ran about three times when a voice finally answered on the other end.

"Hello?" it answered. It was most definitely Mrs. Manson!

"Hello, good afternoon, Mrs. Manson, it's me, Danny," Danny replied. What bad luck that Sam wasn't the one who answered the call!

"Oh, good afternoon, Daniel. Who are you looking for?" Mrs. Manson questioned.

"Is Sam home?" Danny asked. There was a pause. It sounded as if Mrs. Manson had put her hand over the speaker of the phone so that he couldn't hear what was going on. The pause only lasted about ten seconds when Mrs. Manson answered again.

"She's not home right now," she said. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, it's okay," Danny replied. "I'll call later. Bye." He hung up then as Mrs. Manson said good bye as well. The fact that she had taken a pause before answering him was rather suspicious. Why could she have done that?

"This is a mystery I have to solve by whatever means possible," Danny said to himself. He stood up from his bed and a white ring of light formed about his waist. The ring turned into two rings and separated, one going up and the other down. After the light had vanished, Danny Fenton had already become Danny Phantom. "I hope Sam isn't too mad at me." He went intangible and flew out the building. .

He figured that if he went to go see if Sam was home and she was, then she would have to talk to him to explain. It was a perfect plan and it just had to work. Danny smiled to himself as he thought this and flew the rest of the way left to the Manson Mansion.

****

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

When there is an empty abyss  
That is against our being together  
I try to remember your taciturn voice  
And again I feel sick this heart of mine  
That has no other remedy left but to love you

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Danny flew towards Sam's bedroom window. He to look take a look inside, but he couldn't see anything. His smile of part-happiness quickly vanished and turned into a small frown. Then Sam wasn't home after all? A sound, however, caught his ear and caused him to spin around and look towards where it came from. His eyes landed onto a figure standing in the darkness. It was dark out so he couldn't quite see very well, but he knew the figure had to be Sam.

"Where could she be going," Danny mused aloud to himself.

The figure broke into a run and Danny followed suit in invisible mode. But one thing Danny couldn't do was stop the questions running around in his mind. Why hadn't Sam wanted to talk to him when he called? What did he do wrong? And the million dollar question: what had she wanted to tell him before?

Sam finally stopped running when she came to their school building of Casper High. Danny's eyes wandered over the forlorn-looking building. Because of this, though, his focus was taken off Sam and he lost trace of her. When he finally looked down to where she used to be, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, looking around. He flew towards the school, thinking maybe she ran that way. He looked around for about fives minutes when he finally found her. She stood on the roof of the school, leaning forward against a small wooden-cement barrier, looking out in the direction of the partly able-to-be-seen ocean.

Danny was just watching her when he accidentally made a small scraping sound with his foot as he stepped forward. Sam turned swiftly in his direction and saw him.

"Danny?" she asked, disbelief clearly masking her expression and tone of voice.

Danny smiled somewhat sheepishly and quickly reverted back into his human form of Danny Fenton.

"Hey," he said. "I just came to...uh...look for you because...Tucker said you had something to...tell me?"

"Tucker lied," Sam said quickly, crossing her arms, her gaze downcast. "I have nothing to tell you."

"Sorry if I got you mad. I swear I really didn't mean to," Danny said.

"It's okay, but you almost practically abandoned me. I never expected that of you," she murmured softly, turning back towards the ocean.

"Abandon? Sam, I'd never do that. I was in the library researching some stuff, I lost trace of time, Some on, please don't be mad at me!" Danny said.

Sam looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Oh, Danny," she said, and sighed. "You're hopeless."

Danny said nothing. _Maybe I will tell her tonight. It's a perfect setting. Tucker was right, how much longer before I finally tell her that I really do love her?_

"What's on your mind, Danny?" Sam asked then. Danny turned to face her. She eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. "You look a little...confused. You okay?"

"Yes...Yes, I'm okay. Just that...Sam...did you already forgive me?" Danny asked, trying to stall for awhile. He felt he'd lost his nerve. What if he told her and she didn't feel the same? Then what was he going to do without his best friend?

"Yes, Danny," Sam said, shaking her head at the boy. "I forgive you. Now, mind telling me what's up?"

"First, can you please tell me what you wanted to tell me before?" Danny asked. "It was obviously important. Tucker said so."

Sam groaned. "I told you! Tucker was lying."

"But he was perfectly serious!" Danny said. "He's never serious!" Without giving away his movements, Danny moved towards her until he was about two feet away from her. She wasn't looking at him, so he doubted she would notice.

"Look, Danny, I really don't want to get mad at you again. Why don't you just leave me alone in-"

Sam didn't finish the sentence. She couldn't because before she could, Danny had closed the distance between them and had pressed his lips onto her own as she had turned to face him. The kiss didn't last long, but when it was over, Sam felt that her world of hiding had finally come to an end.

Danny never took his gaze off of her dazed features, his eyes half-way open. He smiled. "I couldn't...find another way to make you stop talking," he said.

Sam felt the blood rush to her face as her cheeks became flushed with a red color. Danny kept smiling at her.

"Oh, Danny," she sighed. "Why do you do this to me, huh? Why do you make my feelings seem so mixed up? Why is it that every time I see you I feel as if my whole world has collapsed and I can't breathe?"

****

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

And I can see you in the distance  
When I sit and look at your photographs  
And see your eyes in the stars above  
When I sit and look at your photographs  
And every time I try to find you, you leave  
And every time that I try to call you, you're gone  
And that's why I've got to admit that you're only in my photographs

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

"Because I feel the same thing with you," Danny replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because every time I see the stars, I see your eyes and your smile. Because every time I see you, my heart just melts. Because I..._love you_."

Sam saw in his eyes the most sincere look sweetness and happiness in her life. So sweet and happy, in fact, that she couldn't grasp it all. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were in a jumble. What did everything he say mean?

"Danny?" she asked softly. "You wanna know what I had to say to you before?"

"If you'll tell me?"

Sam leaned in forward and, with her hands, pulled Danny's face down to hers. She stole another passionate kiss from his lips. They only broke apart when their bodies begged for air.

Sam smiled and said, "I love you too."

Danny returned the smile and looked up at the sky as he held her close. "Alas," he said softly. "I finally can sleep without bottling up my emotions."

* * *

E/N: Okay, translation complete! Hope it didn't suck. It's pretty sappy. But whatever. The song was originally written in Spanish and by Juanes. The name of it is 'Fotografia'. Anywho, yeah. It doesn't belong to me! 


End file.
